


I don't care if it's a 7 hour flight, or 45 minute drive

by Breadstick_101



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Original character is plo's ex-padawan, he's the best, i just really love wolffe okay, obi and pro are both trying to keep their ex-padawans relationships secret, original character is female because I'm female and thats all i know how to write rn, plo is a good dad, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_101/pseuds/Breadstick_101
Summary: The 183rd are finally on leave at the same time as the 104th, giving Juliene time to see her lover after a long time part. Oh and her old master she should definitely see him too.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I don't care if it's a 7 hour flight, or 45 minute drive

Knight Juliene Sparks awoke to her comm going off and an unfamiliar surrounding, after being confined to a ship for so long, her room in the temple was unfamiliar. She didn’t have anytime to spend in it after becoming a knight, as she was signed a battalion and sent off to fight mere days after her knighting.

Juliene ignored her comm for a few moments more as she took in her room, not even realising she was assessing the room for any danger.

Not being able to ignore the pinging any longer, Juliene picked up her comm to a message from Master Windu stating that the council had agreed to allow rest for her and her men after months of endless fighting on the front lines.

She was relieved of course, as the months had not been kind to her men, losing more than she could count and not having enough medical supplies for the injured left most not receiving care incase there were any in worse condition.

In those long months the Knight had not been teamed with any surrounding battalions, either no-one being close enough or the council deciding that they could deal with the issue on their own.

Juliene missed being around other Jedi dearly and the clones missed their brothers in different battalions.

Being on leave gave the clones time to meet up with others who were on world, but Juliene didn’t have anything to do. All her friends being off world fighting or killed.

Another messaged pinged on her comm but Juliene decided to ignore it until she was fully awake. Swinging her legs out of bed and stretching Juliene slid to the floor and wriggled around until she found a comfortable position to do her early morning meditation session.

After Juliene had finished meditating she got ready for the day, deciding she had to do something and confining herself to her room was just going to drive her insane. She didn’t put on all her layers because she wasn’t (hopefully) going to come across any situation that would require fighting.

She wasn’t paying full attention when she left her room to her to the kitchen for tea, which considering she had assessed her bedroom for threat she should’ve done so to the living room of her apartment also. 

None the wiser to the man leaning against the wall next to the entry door, Juliene filled and set the kettle to boil, she could feel the force around her moving strangely as if it where laughing at her. Thinking to herself what the force cold possibly be ‘laughing’ at, she least against the counter and look out the window in the the skyline of Coruscant, the sun finally peaking above the buildings flooding her apartment with light.

_“General Sparks, I certainly hope I didn’t wake up this early and come all the way to the temple just to be ignored”_

Juliene shrieked and spun around ready to call her lightsaber to hand whilst in a mild state of confusion as to how she missed anyone coming in.

Standing in front of her now leaning against the doorway of her kitchen was Commander Wolffe, looking slightly smug at catching her off-guard.

_“How did you even get in?”_ Juliene asked, relaxing her stance. The force still doing it's laughing thing, guess she knew what it was laughing at now.

_“no hello then sir?”_ the Commander replied a smirk starting to form. _"General Plo let me in, said you use the same code for everything and you really should change that habit”_

_“of course he did, I thought Master was pretending not to know?”_

Wolffe shrugged.

_“General said he would come by later, he was muttering about Skywalker and a council meeting so I assume the two are linked somehow”_

_“isn’t it always, at least he isn’t Master Kenobi i fear between dealing with Anakin and the constant Council Meetings it may push that man over the edge”_

She shared a laugh with the dear Commander, knowing that out of everyone Wolffe probably got the worst of the complaints from Marshall Commander Cody about Master Kenobi's 'methods' of dealing with his issues.

The kettle whistled behind her signalling it had finished boiling.

_“tea?”_ Juliene asked as she pulled the container of teabags from the cupboard, already knowing the answer. Most of the clones disliked tea, something she didn't understand.

_“No thank you sir, i’m good”_ the Commander said whilst digging through her fridge, clearly looking for something to eat.

Juliene rolled her eyes fondly. _"you’re not going to find anything in there, i haven’t ordered anything yet and you don't have to call me 'sir' when we're off duty Wolffe”_

_“I know sir, you have eggs in here?”_

_“i wouldn’t eat those, i don’t know how long they've been in there”_

_“that's gross sir”_

_“it’s not my fault”_

_“bet it is”_

Juliene stuck her tongue out at her lover as he chucked the who know how old eggs in the bin.

_“would you like to get lunch somewhere else then?”_ Wolffe asked, staring at her as she looked between him and her cup of tea.

Narrowing her eyes at him Juliene strode into the living room area, head-butting Wolffe’s shoulder as she went past.

Picking up her data pad to check if she had any knew from to fill in. Juliene sat on the couch , which for reference was a joke gift from one of her friends that was bright yellow.

_“I thought you were getting rid of it the first chance you could General, i remember you telling me about how horrible it was the last time we saw each other”_ Wolffe said as he sat beside her, the couch shifting slightly causing her to fall into his side.

_“i was, i really was but i can’t now, its one of the only things i have left of him now. He died in an ambush 4 months ago. Ijust wish that he could’ve picked a better colour, the yellow really doesn’t go with anything”_

_“yeah it really does not go sir, I wasn’t going to say anything though”_

Juliene laughed and wriggled her fingers into his side causing Wolffe him to cry out and try to escape her without actually leaving the ugly couch.

_"i’m sorry, i’m sorry, its lovely, really it is”_ He gasped, finally catching both of her hands in one of his own and dragging them away from his sides.

She looked up at him, both of her hands still in his grasp. Wolffe grinned and let go of her hands, settling back against the couch.

He wasn’t even fully settled before he ended up with a lapful of Jedi.

_“i missed you”_

_“i missed you too doll”_

Then they were kissing, months worth of kisses being singled into this moment, it wasn’t often they would see each other alone like this again. They could be dispatched tomorrow for all they knew, so they had now or at least until Master Plo came to visit.

Wolffe slid his hands around Julienes waist pulling her closer in his lap. Julienes hands going up to grip a his hair.

Mouths sliding together almost violently before softening into long kisses that could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> eat lunchables and listen to character-specific playlists it helps, I've never written an OC before so this will be an "experience".  
> comment pls so i know i its bad or if there is any truly horrible spelling or if you really liked it? :)
> 
> tumblr: cri-me-a-river


End file.
